


Out Late

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #5: evening</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out Late

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #5: evening

The sign at Huggy's place says 'open all night', and most of the time that's true. On weekends, the party can start by ten o'clock Friday evening and keep right on rolling until just before church Sunday morning. But the early days of the week, if the crowd gets thin, Huggy closes up around two.

Some of those nights, if me and Hutch are passing on the beat, we'll call in a break and slip the Torino around the back, out of sight. We move some tables and Hutch puts a pile of quarters by the jukebox.

And we dance.


End file.
